In Icy Waters
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: Elsa has her freedom now, but has found it to be a bitter sweet taste. With her freedom comes great solitude, something she no longer wishes for. Her desire becomes so strong, that a blizzard carries her off to a certain pirate group. Showing no fear of her powers at all, will they become her new family?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, this is just a challenge, NOT a story that I will be writing. I always make a first chapter to the stories I'd like to see someone do for the challenge, but how they continue it is up to them. I will post my rules and stuff after the chapter is written, so please read on. Tell me your thoughts and please, any good writers out there, ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE! :P on with the story! **

**Chapter 1**

Elsa was running with all her might. She couldn't look back now, it was too late. The people would fear and hate her, something she never wished for. She had to leave her sister behind, to rule the kingdom. It was the only way to protect her and the Kingdom of Ardenell. Her power was deadly, she knew that. The people would never understand her, and would only see her as a sorceress.

"I'm sorry Anna…" Elsa muttered, panting heavily as she continued to run. She didn't have to look back to tell she was far away from the kingdom now. She was running up the mountain side, far faster than she expected. But she didn't think too much on it, she only focused on running. She was so far away from everything, all on her own. But with each step she took, the lighter her heart felt. She soon realized without the weight of her fear, things started to become much clearer to her. She slowed herself to a walk and finally stopped, finding herself on the mountain side.

"I'm finally… free." She whispered quietly, looking down at her hands. She saw that she still had one glove on and quickly removed it. A serene smile graced her lips and for the first time, she danced. She forgot almost everything that had gone on, for now she was lost in the happiness of no longer having to seal herself off. "I'm free!"

She was like this for a long time, creating many beautiful ice statues and snow sculptures. She started to sing in the high wind, the cold air seemingly ineffective to her skin. She created a long stairway up the mountain, and even made a large castle with her ice. Her entire demeanor changed along with her clothes, the weight of the world gone from her shoulders. She believed that nothing could get her down anymore.

But freedom became a lonely path for her.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Elsa ran up into the mountains, and at first all was good in her eyes. But after some time on her own, the Snow Queen couldn't help but feel so alone. Sure, she had done her best to be alone all her life, but she always had Anna knocking at her door, wanting to build a snowman with her. It was a reassurance in her heart all those years that she was concealing herself for a reason. And that was to protect Anna. But now she was all alone, sometimes wishing to hear a knock at the door, to have someone sing about a fun time they could have together.

"Is this all there is for me?" Elsa asked, sitting in her ice throne. She sighed deeply, conjuring up several figures of ice. One was a heart, another was a brilliant horse. Things she had made in the past already. But this emptiness could not be filled by a few sculptures. She longed for someone, for anyone to be with her on this lonely mountain of ice. She missed Anna, more than she did in their separation during childhood.

"I can't… look back anymore. I have to let it go." Elsa spoke to herself, standing from her throne. She walked down to the hall of her great castle, looking down into the entrance hall. It was beautiful, and all those who would look upon it would be in awe. But not the Queen of this castle, for no longer did its beauty touch her heart. The emptiness of its halls mirrored how she felt inside.

"A kingdom of isolation… and I'm its queen." Elsa said to herself, her expression downcast. She walked down the stairs and to the outside. As usual, a light snow storm breezed through the mountain. She looked down in hopes to see the kingdom again, but alas the clouds covered any view she might have. She was beginning to feel anxious, more than ever. She gripped her hands and leaned over, her eyes filled with desperate tears.

"Freedom is nothing… without someone to share it with…" She whispered to herself. The storm around her began to rage with her emotions, the light snowfall turning to a great blizzard. The cold did not touch her, but the winds started to blind her now. She was brought out of her deep thoughts, trying to cover her eyes.

"No no no, please stop…" She asked the wind in desperation. She had no idea how to stop such a storm, for she was only capable of making them. She raised her hands, hoping that if she could use her powers that it might calm down. Instead though, the storm raged harder, and even started to pick Elsa up off her feet.

"Wha- no! Stop!" Elsa shouted, but her words were useless. She was beginning to fly high into the storm, the snow blinding any sight she might have. She suddenly felt a large mix of emotions. Was this to be her fate? To be destroyed by her own deadly power? She suddenly stopped resisting, seeing it as a fitting end to a snow witch like herself. All she wanted was freedom from her powers, to be able to be normal. But now she wanted to spend that freedom with her sister, having fun building that snowman. But now all she could do is wait and accept her impending doom. She let herself be taken up into the sky, where she soon expected to meet her end.

* * *

"Oi Nami, how close are we to the next island?"

It was a simple day on the Going Merry. Things had been rather calm since they left Skypia. It was almost a dream to the crew once they were back at sea, but now they had to focus their attention to their ship. Ever since they first sailed out with it, they were never able to make any major repairs. Now was the time for a new crewmate to join. They needed a shipwright.

"I told you Luffy, I don't know at the moment. The log pose is guiding us, but it doesn't give us an exact location." Nami explained in annoyance. She didn't know why she bothered though, it was obvious her words fell on deaf (or more likely dumb) ears.

"It's taking too long~!" Luffy groaned, raising his arms in protest. "Usopp, you have anything fun to do?" He asked, looking to the sniper. He was currently working on Nami's Climatact, which he was attempting to give a more weapon like use to it.

"I have some fireworks, here." Usopp said holding up a bundle to Luffy. The rubber boy rushed to grab them, but was stopped short by the navigator.

"No Luffy, you can't. There could be a marine ship around." She deadpanned, making Usopp nod in agreement.

"She's right, sorry." He said shrugging, putting the fireworks away. Luffy instantly fell to the ground in depression, bored out of his mind.

"What's taking so long!" He shouted anxiously, gripping his hair in annoyance.

"Why don't you shut your trap, shitty captain! Lunch will be done in a few!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen, making Luffy instantly light up.

"Really? Ok I'll be calm!" Luffy said taking a seat cross legged on the ground.

"So quick…" Nami and Usopp muttered with a sweat drop. For a moment Nami thought the atmosphere would return to its tranquil feel again for once, but a change in air pressure made her stop.

"This drop in air pressure is…" She muttered before widening her eyes. "Everyone, get on deck!" She ordered, rousing the attention of all those on board.

"What's happening, Nami?" Usopp quickly asked, getting up from his seat.

"A blizzard is headed our way from the west, get ready everyone!" She declared, pointing to several clouds hovering above.

"A blizzard? Awesome! We needed a snow day!" Luffy shouted happily, receiving a slap to the head.

"Now's not the time for that, focus on what's coming!" Nami growled. Zoro woke from his place against the mast, and quickly jumped to the steering stick of the Merry. The wind quickly picked up, and on queue, snow started to fall hard against the ship.

"I hate this stupid grand line weather! First it's sunny and now it's all snowy!" Usopp complained, grabbing some ropes with Sanji and pulling the sail into place.

"Zoro, steer us 90 degrees to the right! We've gotta get out of this storm!" Nami ordered. Zoro nodded, quickly turning the ship. In the wrong direction.

"I said the right, you idiot not the left!" Nami growled, making the swordsman sweat drop in embarrassment before quickly turning the right direction.

"Shut up, your indications were messed up!" Zoro barked back.

"There's no way I'm at fault, you misguided fantasia!" Nami hissed back. The ship was soon sailing hard against the wind, but was close to reaching an area without clouds. As Luffy stood atop the head of the Merry, he soon spotted something out in the blizzard. He widened his eyes as he finally could discern the figure more, floating on a piece of ice.

"Hey guys! There's a girl out there in the water!" Luffy shouted back. Almost instantly, Sanji zoomed up to the rubber boy.

"A lady is out there? Don't just stand there you rubber idiot, pull her in!" Sanji growled, grabbing Luffy by the neck and choking him. Through the strangling, Luffy tossed his arm out and grabbed hold of the girls dress.

"Got her!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Alright, now reel her in slow-" Sanji began but dropped his jaw as Luffy instantly withdrew his arm at full speed. "You rubber bastard, you're gonna hurt her!"

"What?" Luffy asked, but due to the distraction, the girl was flung straight into Luffy instead of Sanji, knocking them both into the mast.

"What happened?" Nami asked, seeing Luffy and the unconscious girl in his lap, the former comically lying against the mast with his mouth agape from the impact.

"Damn it, I should've caught her instead, she's so beautiful!" Sanji said, spinning with happiness.

"Who is that?" Robin asked, coming down from the quarters of the ship. Chopper walked out from behind her, spotting the unconscious girl and Luffy.

"Ah we need a doctor!" He shouted, running around sporadically. He suddenly stopped and dropped his mouth in shock. "I'm a doctor!"

"Oi Chopper, can you look at her?" Luffy asked, getting up now. He looked down at the blond in question, who was wearing a beautiful ice blue dress that was slightly in tatters. She seemed unharmed, but was definitely unconscious. The reindeer ran over to the two and checked her vital signs and her body for injuries.

"She's stable and alive, just unconscious." Chopper said, breathing out in relief.

"Where did she come from?" Zoro asked, leaning against the railing of the ship.

"Who cares, wayward moss head, as long as she is here I will take care of her!" Sanji declared happily, his eyes turned to hearts by now.

"Oi wait a sec, we don't even know who she is yet! She could be dangerous!" Usopp protested, hiding behind the mast and holding a stick out toward the girl.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. When she wakes up, I'll let everyone know." Chopper announced, turning into his larger human form.

"I'll join you, doctor-san." Robin said with her laid back smile, following after the giant.

"Hey, we should be careful about who we pick up, you guys! Don't drop your guard!" Nami pointed out, but again her words didn't reach her captain.

"Alright, take care of her Chopper!" Luffy said with a wave. He then spun around and turned to the crew. "It's time to build a snowman!" He shouted happily. After the blizzard, there was a lot of snow left on deck.

"He forgot her almost instantly." Zoro muttered with a sweat drop.

"Yosh, time for the amazing Captain Usopp to show off his snow building skills!" the sniper declared proudly, joining Luffy in the snow.

"I'll go and cook a great meal for that beautiful maiden! I'm sure she's quite famished~!" Sanji said, twirling off to the kitchen. Zoro rolled his eyes before sitting against the side of the ship.

"Forget it Nami, you know that it's always like this. I'll be sure she doesn't cause trouble."

"Thanks Zoro… Hey!" Nami barked, seeing that only seconds after his words, the swordsman fell asleep.

"Hey Nami, look! We built a giant berry for you!" Luffy shouted, him and Usopp standing next to a large dollar sign.

"Stop relaxing so easily!" Nami growled in frustration. No one seemed to be taking the new girl very seriously as of yet.

* * *

The first thing Elsa felt when she began to stir was a blistering headache. She could barely remember what happened to her, but it was hard to think at all with the pain pounding in her head. She could feel sheets around her body, and gently tugged at them, welcoming the warmth. It had been a long time since she had felt the softness of a real bed, snow having replaced it. Suddenly she realized that she was in a bed, and tried to push herself up.

"Hey Robin, she's waking up!" A high pitched (and kind of cute and cuddly) voice said, surprising the snow queen. She quickly opened her eyes and backed into the head of the bed in fear. She saw a tall tan skinned woman in a lavender shirt and purple pants, and to her side was a… raccoon? One in a pink hat and red shorts.

"Are you alright, miss? You seemed to be in some kind of trouble when we found you." The tall woman asked gently, her blue eyes beating down on Elsa.

"I-I'm fine, just… a bad headache." Elsa answered cautiously, but her ringing in her head was making it hard for her to really focus.

"You should lie back down; you need a bit of rest. Your skin is ice cold too. You need to warm up so you don't get hypothermia." The raccoon announced. For a moment Elsa nodded, but then she turned to Chopper and gaped.

"Did you just… speak?" She asked carefully. The raccoon nodded and smiled.

"That's right! I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper said happily. Elsa could only stare at him for a moment before turning to the tall woman again.

"Um… I hate to ask this but is it my headache or did the raccoon just speak?" She asked, unsure of what was real at the moment. Said woman laughed lightly as Chopper's jaw dropped.

"I'm a reindeer, not a raccoon! And I can talk!" He protested cutely, making Elsa feel bad instantly as she stared at his cute form.

"You are not imagining things, miss. Doctor-san can talk, and he's the one that took care of you."

"I see… wait, where am I?" Elsa asked looking around the room. "Am I back in Ardenell?"

"No, we found you lost at sea. Our captain picked you up before you would get lost in the ocean. Is Ardenell a country on the Grand Line?" the woman, who we know as Robin, asked curiously. Elsa blinked in question before quickly getting out of bed, but falling against the wall as her headache combined with vertigo. Chopper quickly rushed to her side, holding his hands out to steady her.

"Don't move too much, you just woke up! Here, take some medicine for the headache!" Chopper offered, pulling several pills out. Elsa ignored him though, pushing past him to the door.

"Miss, you should listen to doctor-san." Robin said, following close by to catch her if she needed to.

"N-none of this makes sense, I was on a mountain…" Elsa declared quietly, pushing the door open and walking outside. She stumbled onto the railing, barely holding herself up. She looked around in a panic, trying to find any sign of her home.

"I'm gonna get you this time Usopp!" Luffy shouted from across the deck, tossing a multitude of snow balls at a snow wall.

"My fortress is impenetrable, Luffy! It'll take more than a couple of… snowballs…" Usopp bragged at first, but stopped short when he saw his captain holding a massive amount of snow over his head.

"Gomu-Gomu no Snowball Cannon!" Luffy roared, tossing the massive snow heap at his sniper. Powerless to stop it, Usopp was buried deep in snow. After a few moments, a hand popped out with a white flag being waved around.

"I win!" Luffy cheered happily. He danced around for a few moments before noticing Elsa on the deck. "Oh hey look! That lady is awake!"

"Wha- who are you people?" Elsa asked, looking past him and the snow around them. Nothing could be seen for miles, making Elsa pale in fear. "Where is my home?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Nami asked, coming from the front end of the ship. When she spotted the snow queen she blinked in surprise. "Oh you're awake now, huh? I was a bit surprised we found you out in that storm, there were no other ships around. Are you alright?"

Elsa didn't answer, looking from person to person. She had no idea what had happened, or how she got out to sea, and this situation wasn't making it easier.

"Where…?" She whispered, falling to the ground. Chopper rushed to her side, checking on her.

"Where am I?"

**In Icy Waters**

**Well there you have it, that's the beginning chapter of the story I'd like to see done! Now for the rules to this challenge:**

**It must be after Skypia. I know that must sound kind of stupid, but I have a perfectly legitimate reason for it. Whenever I read a crossover story that takes someone to the Grandline with the Strawhats, for some reason people will get to the middle of Skypia and then just stop. It's annoying, so this time it must be after that arc.**

**Keep it rated T, no lemons or over the top fluff if pairings are made in the story. Neither stories have excessive amounts of either, so why put it in?**

**As far as pairings go, I'll let the writer decide. But I think it has to be very reasonable. To me, Nami and Robin don't harbor any kind of romantic feelings for anyone in the crew, it's purely platonic or they would have gotten together by now. It's just how I see it. Same goes for Luffy and Zoro, the two are very neutral when it comes to things like that, and it doesn't make any sense when they fall head over heels for a woman at first sight, so if you do pair them despite this, make it reasonable and take a while for it to even be considered by either.**

**No Yaoi/Yuri. Sorry, just not a fan at all of either, so keep it out of the story. **

**If you have any more questions about what I'd like to see in the story or have your own ideas to share, don't be afraid to leave it in a review or even PM me if you'd like. I'd really like to see someone act on this story, and continue on it. Please give me your thoughts hope that someone takes over this story!**

**UPDATE: Soooo... I'm kinda getting annoyed with all the Jelsa (jack frost and elsa) stories floating around in the Frozen crossovers, so I think I miiiight just continue this one to spite them all. :P Sorry to all you Jelsa fans, I just think that just because two people have ice powers doesnt mean they'd be a good couple XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo… this is a bit awkward :P. Yes, last chapter I said that I would not continue it since it was supposed to be purely a challenge, and I still WANT that challenge to be in place. But I will also be continuing on with this story, despite my large list of stories. Part of why I'm doing this is a protest against Jack/Elsa stories (or Jelsa lol) just because there are so many of them. Honestly though, I love writing and I want to get better at it. Hopefully as I keep going, I can hone my skills to a true writers level. But anyway, on with the story! Remember to review and favorite!**

Chapter 2

Elsa fell on her back, trying to take in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being on the North Mountain and being swept away by a blizzard of her own making. Now she was at deep sea, in the middle of heaven knows where. On a ship full of people she was very unfamiliar with, who apparently saved her life. It was a very confusing situation for her, and found that she had to get some more information on her whereabouts.

"Where am I? Who are all of you?" Elsa asked cautiously, crawling back from Chopper and Robin. She looked around frantically at those aboard the ship, now with all eyes on her. During her search, a certain picture on the sail caught her eye. She widened her eyes in fear as she looked upon a large skull but was a little thrown off by the straw hat on top of his head. Either way, she knew what that skull meant.

Pirates.

"Please, miss. You need to lie back down, you're not-" Chopper spoke kindly, but stopped as the girl recoiled from him.

"You're all… pirates? Are you kidnapping me?" She asked frightfully, but beginning to feel her powers stir. Around them the clouds gathered again, and a light snow fall fell around the ship. Nami looked up in shock, barely feeling the snow clouds gather unlike before.

"Hey Chopper, is she awake?" Luffy asked, jumping onto the railing, peeking at Elsa's now defensive form. "Oh hey, she is." Zoro watched from the main deck, keeping his hand on the hilt of his katana's.

"Stay away!" Elsa hissed, backing into the railing that leads to the bow. "What do pirates want with me?"

"What are you blabbing about?" Luffy asked with a raised brow. "We found you out in the water."

"Why would we want to kidnap you in the first place?" Nami asked curiously, walking up next to Chopper and Robin. Elsa believed they were merely playing dumb and didn't take any chances. The storm around them started to become a strong wind, the snow nearly blinding the crew. Nami sweated in shock, for the storm kicked up in a matter of seconds and she couldn't predict it like last time.

"Hey everyone, another blizzard is coming quickly! We have to move the ship before anything!" Nami ordered, and immediately all attention turned away from Elsa. "Chopper, get on the helm! Zoro, Luffy, open up the main sail! Usopp, stop hiding and help the idots!"

"Aye!" The crew shouted in response (save for Usopp who whined slightly in protest before running out to help the others). Elsa widened her eyes as they moved like clockwork, watching them take control of the ship with ease. The storm had been pushing them through the water shakily at first, but now they were using it to their advantage. They didn't let the snow deter them, in fact Luffy was still in his usual red vest and jean shorts. In fact, from the look on most of their faces, they were having fun.

"Hey miss, you should go inside! We'll talk once the storm is over!" Nami shouted over to Elsa, grabbing the queens attention. Elsa somewhat regretted her actions before and knew that she was the cause of the storm around them. But she couldn't trust them, and so she would not reveal such a thing. She merely nodded and walked back into Choppers office, inwardly praying that the storm would die down. Robin had been waiting inside, and was reading a book. Elsa stopped short when she saw the tall dark skinned woman. Robin glanced up at her and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, we'll escape the storm soon. Miss Navigator is quite good at predicting the weather." Robin declared, silently turning back to her book. Elsa was tense where she stood, unsure of whether to sit or get back on her guard.

"Am I allowed to leave once it's done?" Elsa asked, earning a raised brow from Robin.

"Yes, you are." Robin answered simply, "But I would not recommend going out to sea on your own."

"Why is that?" Elsa asked warily, unsure of whether it was a threat or true concern for her well being.

"You are on the Grand Line, miss. Here, the oceans are perilous and filled with great sea monsters. If you tried to leave on a small sail boat, you would surely be over taken by a storm or consumed by Sea Kings." Robin explained easily, making Elsa's heart sink. She really wouldn't be able to make it on her own. But what was this Grand Line? Was it another name for the Atlantic Ocean? Her mind filled with questions, but her head pounded again from the migraine, making her lean against the wall.

"You should lie back down like Doctor-san said, you still seem to be too weak from being ship wrecked." Robin pointed out. Elsa was hesitant for a moment before nodding, seeing no other real option. She walked back to the bed and slid under the sheets. It felt good to get off her feet again and lie back in the bed. She was uncomfortable still though, Robin's presence unsettling her.

"My name is Nico Robin, by the way." Robin announced suddenly, making Elsa slightly jump. She looked hesitant for a moment before sighing.

"I'm Elsa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elsa." Robin said offering another small smile. Elsa did her best to force one as well and nod before settling back into the sheets.

"Thank you… I think I will go back to sleep again, I feel quite weary." Elsa spoke quietly, receiving a curt nod from Robin who turned back to her book.

"We'll talk once you're awake again. Have a good sleep." Robin said, and with that Elsa's exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks, and within moments she fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up feeling quite refreshed, far different than how she had felt the past week. She sat up and stretched her arms out, trying to regain her bearings. The room was dark now and she was alone, and concluded she must have been out for several hours at the least. She slowly pulled her legs off the bed, standing up so she could stretch her legs. Almost immediately the smell of something delicious filled the air, something Elsa knew all too well.

"Chocolate…" She muttered to herself dreamily. She couldn't help but follow the smell outside of the room, now seeing that it was night time. The clouds had finally cleared up somehow, and Elsa was very thankful the storm did not last too long. Her attention was drawn to the sound of yelling and plates clanking against another.

"Hey, Sanji! Let me have one of those creep things!" She heard from below, the childish tone of Luffy's filling the air.

"It's called a crepe, idiot, and no! This is for that beautiful Elsa-kwan when she wakes up!" Sanji retorted quickly. Elsa blinked at being mentioned and almost questioned how they knew her name until she remembered that she had told Nico Robin earlier that day. Elsa, deciding to take a chance, walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room. She stopped hesitantly in front of the door, the sound of laughing and plates being moved still sounding from the room. After taking a deep breath, Elsa pushed the door open lightly, and the first thing that she saw shocked her beyond belief.

Luffy was stretching his arms across the table, grabbing food from other peoples plates. She watched him do it without stop as he continued to swallow plate after plate with a quick chomp or sometimes without even chewing.

"Oi, Luffy! Those were my meat balls, damn it!" Usopp barked in annoyance, pulling the rest of his plate away from the table.

"Those were my noodles too, Luffy!" Chopper growled cutely with shark teeth. Luffy seemed to ignore the two as he laughed and grabbed more food. Usopp glared before smiling and pulling out a bottle of extra hot Tabasco sauce and pouring it all over a plate of meat. He held it up for Luffy to grab who did so in a matter of seconds and swallowed them whole. Luffy's face immediately turned read and he basically spit out fire.

"Gotcha!" Usopp cheered, and he, Chopper and Sanji shared a hearty laugh at their captain's plight who rolled on the ground holding his throat.

"You guys are so childish…" Nami muttered; face palming at their antics from the side. Robin was next to her, letting out a small chuckle. She had noticed Elsa walk in during the show, but decided to let the ice queen make herself known. Zoro peeked out at her with an eye but ignored her, for Robin had said that she was at least trust worthy.

This entire scene played out in front of Elsa and it almost made her think she was dreaming. She really had no words to describe how she felt since she didn't even know herself. She shook from her stupor and cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me, I…" She started, and almost immediately everyone stopped and looked at her. She kept up her confident façade, something she was very good at by now. "I would like to speak with-"

"Ah, my beautiful Elsa-kwan! I'm so glad to see you awake and unharmed! Come sit down and eat, mademoiselle." Sanji shouted happily, spinning around Elsa with his Mellorine eyes. "You must be very hungry, it's been a long day for you, has it not?"

The ice queen was taken off guard by his eagerness, recoiling back from him at first. But Elsa couldn't lie about one thing, she was very hungry. Ever since leaving Ardenell she survived off of wild fruits. She hadn't had a regular meal in weeks, and the smell in the air was almost hypnotizing to her. But she wasn't sure if she could trust them to cook a meal without trying to poison her though… not that it would make sense since they didn't even leave a guard at her door.

"If it's not imposing…" Elsa muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed about giving into her hunger. It was even worse when her stomach growled, and she immediately flustered.

"You're really hungry huh? Come and join us then!" Luffy laughed, waving her to the table.

"Oi, shitty captain, if you eat any of her food you won't get fed tomorrow." Sanji declared harshly, making Luffy immediately drop his jaw in shock. It was somewhat hilarious to Elsa, seeing the straw hat boy so put out by not being able to eat someone else's food. She took a seat next to Robin who gave a small smile.

"Are you feeling better now, Miss Elsa?" She asked kindly, to which Elsa nodded.

"I feel much better, thank you. The head ache is gone and I can focus." Elsa declared, almost tempted to grab the food in front of her. That was usually just for the men though, and Sanji would make a separate meal for the ladies. He brought over a plate of pasta with mashed potatoes and wild rice.

"Chicken Alfredo and pasta. Please enjoy, Elsa-kwan." Sanji proclaimed, bowing politely as he backed away to let her eat. She picked up the fork on the plate and eyed it curiously. She had never had a dish like this before, but it smelled great. She looked at the others from the side, unsure for a moment. Luffy was back to eating with Usopp and Chopper, the long nose sniper watching her from the side as well. Zoro was chugging down a mug of ale and Robin was watching her with Nami doing the same.

"Go ahead and have some. Sanji makes the best food!" Nami stated with a smile, earning a twirl from Sanji.

"Thank you Nami-swan! Desert will be ready for you three once Elsa-kwan is done!"

"Sadly that's the only thing he's useful for." Zoro added this time, placing his mug back on the table. "Off the ship he's basically useless."

"What was that you wayward marimo?" Sanji growled, getting in the swordsman's face.

"You wanna go dartboard brow?" Zoro threatened, getting up from his seat. Elsa watched them in disbelief, having never seen two people start a fight with each other that quick.

"Don't mind them. They do that all the time!" Luffy laughed, chomping on another piece of meat. Elsa raised a brow at him saying 'are you serious?' But let it be. She turned back to her food and finally took a bit. Instantly her taste buds went sky rocketing and her face lit up with joy.

"This is… this is amazing!" She proclaimed, earning a smile from the crew as they watched her eat.

"Please enjoy, Elsa-kwan! Let me know if you need more!" Sanji said, getting pulled out of fighting mode. Elsa looked at him and nodded in thanks, but quickly turned back to her food. Everything about her meal was amazing, and she couldn't have enough of it. While she did eat a bit quickly, she still did it in a more refined way (if possible). She finished off her plate and felt quite satisfied, but was ready for more.

"Your name was Sanji, right? Thank you for the meal; it was one of the best things I've ever tasted." She said with a graceful smile.

"Anytime you want something, Elsa-kwan, let me know!" Sanji said confidently. He spun over with three plates and placed one in front of Elsa then Robin and Nami. "This is your desert, my good ladies."

"Hey Sanji! I want desert too!" Luffy whined, puckering his lips.

"Me too!" Chopper shouted happily from across.

"I need some more grog too." Zoro chipped in, shaking his mug.

"Shut up all of you, I'll get to you in a second!" Sanji barked at the rest of them, walking back to the kitchen to prepare more for them. Elsa had never seen a desert like this before, it had whipped cream and even ice cream topping it along with strawberries and syrup. It looked and smelled delicious, so without another thought she took a bite. She was pleasantly surprised to find chocolate on the inside and it instantly made her swoon from the amazing assortment of sweetness.

"This is the most amazing desert I've ever had…" She muttered dreamily, a smile of pure bliss blessing her face. She instantly continued to eat, almost forgetting her status.

"Since we are all here, Miss Elsa, would you like to talk about our situation?" Robin asked curiously, letting out a small chuckle as she watched the queen eat so happily. Elsa then realized that she should have taken priority in finding out about her situation in the first place. But then again, this crepe was amazing.

"You're right I suppose…" She said, pushing her plate away reluctantly. "I would like to speak to your captain if it isn't too much trouble."

"Yo, what's up?" Luffy asked instantly, looking at her as he ate his own crepe. Elsa widened her eyes in shock before looking at the others for them to protest. Silence and expectance was her answer.

"You mean… he's the captain?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"Yep, this idiot right here is our captain." Zoro said pulling his rubber face before making it recoil back and knock him away.

"How… how did you do that? Is that magic?" She asked, seeing his stretching body again. She had almost forgotten about it earlier thanks to her strong hunger.

"I ate the Gomu-Gomu no mi, I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said proudly, pulling at his body freely, making it stretch far and wide. She watched him with great wonder, having never seen anything like that before.

"I've never heard of magic like that…" She admitted with a peak of interest.

"It's not magic, it's a devil fruit power." Luffy said releasing his face.

"Devil fruit power?" She repeated, earning odd glances from the others.

"You don't know what a devil fruit is?" Robin asked in surprise. Elsa nodded, having not even a hint of an idea what it could be.

"I can't say I have any knowledge about these devil fruits. Is it common knowledge to other kingdoms?" Elsa asked, feeling out of the loop now.

"Well it's not totally common for everyone to know about it, but a majority of people do." Nami explained with a nod. "Maybe you're not from the Grand Line. In East Blue not so many people know about devil fruits either."

"You all keep speaking of this 'Grand Line'. Is that another name for the Atlantic Ocean?" Elsa asked curiously. The entire crew stopped in their eating and looked at her quizzically.

"What's the Atlantic Ocean?" Luffy asked, swallowing a bite of food.

"Some countries do use different names for places sometimes." Robin declared thoughtfully. "But I've never heard it called such a name before."

"Maybe I was… carried much farther than I think…" Elsa suggested with a frown.

"That reminds me, how did you end up out there in the water, Elsa?" Nami asked curiously. Elsa froze in her place, unsure of what to say. While they had treated her with kindness so far, she was not sure if she could trust them with the knowledge of her powers. And even if she did, she feared that they would reject her and throw her off the boat, despite the fact that their captain was made of rubber.

"I was… on a mountain near my kingdom when suddenly a powerful blizzard carried me off. I lost consciousness after that, and ended up here on this boat." Elsa explained her story which was true for the most part.

"Wow that must've been one strong blizzard then…" Usopp stated with interest. "But you don't know how far it carried you out?"

"No, that's the weird thing. Sure my home was next to the ocean, but to have carried me out this far is… slightly strange." Elsa muttered with a deep sigh.

"Well if you want, you can ride with us until you get home!" Luffy declared easily, making the ice queen shoot up in surprise.

"R-really? You mean you don't mind?"

"It's cool with me! You seem like a nice person!" Luffy declared with a stupid grin.

"Oi Luffy, we don't know if her island is on our course. For all we know, we could have passed it by now." Nami pointed out with a sigh. Elsa's mood fell at her words, and she became slightly downcast. Nami noticed and waved her arms apologetically.

"Oh I'm sorry; I mean we just don't know at the moment where it is! I'm sure that once we get to the next island we can find out more information!" Nami reassured. Elsa heard the sincerity in her voice and offered a small smile and nod.

"Thank you. I… I actually don't know most of your names…" Elsa said suddenly realizing and feeling embarrassed.

"Yo, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy declared proudly. Elsa was a bit taken back by the amount of determination he put into his introduction.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that and says too much…" Nami sighed but offered a kind smile. "I'm Nami, the navigator of the crew. It's nice to meet you Elsa."

"I'm Usopp the Great! I have over eight thousand-" The sniper began, but was interrupted by a kick to the forehead from Sanji.

"Don't mind him mademoiselle, he's our notorious liar." Sanji announced as he spun over to her again. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sanji and I will do whatever you ask of me. Is it ok if I call you Elsa-kwan~?" He asked hopefully, taking her right hand. Elsa felt a bit flustered by the close contact but nodded as she pulled her hand away. "I suppose there's no harm in it…"

"Thank you Elsa-kwan~!" Sanji shouted happily, twirling around the room again.

"You should stay away from him, he's the perverted cook of the group." Zoro said casually, jerking a thumb at Sanji. "I'm Zoro."

"What'd you say, shitty swordsman?" Sanji said, getting ready to fight again. Elsa slightly panicked and held her hands up.

"It's nice to meet you all, no need to fight now." She said in hopes they would stop. Thankfully Sanji automatically snapped away from Zoro and smiled at Elsa.

"As you wish my queen!" Sanji bowed, his mention of the word 'queen' almost making her anxious. But from the look of it, he meant it as a compliment instead of any knowledge of her status.

"Stupid ero- ow!" Zoro shouted, a lump forming on his head.

"Enough trying to instigate, you jerk!" Nami growled, making the swordsman back down quietly. Elsa raised a brow at how she took charge and couldn't help but giggle.

"It seems that you really keep control of the crew."

"I have to, or our supposed captain would let them run rampant." Nami said face palming as Luffy busied himself with his desert.

"Oi Elsa, wanna have a snow ball fight with us? We were gonna keep playing in the snow before it disappears." Luffy asked, his cheeks fat with food. Elsa found it slightly disgusting, but was a bit interested in what he said.

"Oi Luffy, she's not like you three. Just go play-" Nami started but was interrupted by the blond in mention.

"Actually I… I think that would be fun. But perhaps later, I'm still… gaining my bearings on the situation." Elsa said with a small smile. This earned shocked looks from Sanji and Nami while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered gleefully.

"Awesome, we can level out the teams now!" Luffy announced.

"Yeah, we can make it us three against you Luffy!" Usopp said with a snicker, earning a stuck out tongue from the rubber boy.

"It's pretty late anyways, you three. We should all get some rest. You can all play in the snow in the morning." Nami reminded them, deflating the trio of idiots quickly. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at their antics though; they were like three little kids, even though Chopper especially looked like a kid.

"You can stay in the woman's quarters with us, Miss Elsa." Robin declared, standing up from her seat.

"I'll see if I can find you any spare clothes of mine if you need some. Yours look a bit worn out." Nami added, earning a slight blush from Elsa as she looked down at herself. Nami's words proved true as she looked at her tattered dress. She wasn't sure whether to ask for some now or wait until morning, but decided against it since they were all going to bed anyways.

"I would greatly appreciate that, thank you."

"Alright morons, you heard Nami-swan, off to bed." Sanji urged them, and the men of the crew grumbled as they stood from their chairs and started to head out.

"I'll show you around, Elsa." Nami said motioning for the ice queen to follow her. Elsa smiled slightly and nodded as she followed after the orange haired navigator.

It was late in the night, and most of the crew had fallen asleep. Nami had given Elsa a full tour of the ship, and then headed to bed. They gave her a nice corner of the woman's quarters with a small mattress, but perfect size for Elsa. But after all the sleeping she did that day, she could not find herself ready to go

* * *

back to sleep again. She tossed and turned for a little before sitting up with a sigh. She looked over to the table that Robin was sitting in, having fallen asleep while reading a book. Elsa stood up and grabbed a blanket and placing it on the woman's shoulders. She flinched at first and opened a sleepy eye at Elsa before smiling and closing it again.

"Thank you, Miss Elsa." She muttered quietly before letting sleep take her again. Elsa grinned herself before walking out of the room. She stepped out onto the deck and leaned on the railing, staring at the ocean and the starry sky.

"It's so beautiful here…" She muttered, looking at the wondrous amount of lights shining in the air and reflecting off the ocean. Despite the great view Ardenell had of the ocean, she could not compare it to the beautiful view in front of her. She was so drawn into the sight before her that she hadn't noticed the frost forming around her hands at first. She soon realized her powers drifting around her immediately tried to stop it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to tuck her powers away for the moment.

"I would hate to cause another storm…" She muttered, rubbing her arm. She took a step back toward the deck but realized there was still snow on the ground from the previous day. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, and felt the urge to let a bit of her powers out.

"Well… it's not like they'll know since snow's already out here." Elsa muttered to herself, a small smile forming as she raised her hands. Brilliant ice flakes started to form and surround her and a light snowfall started to sprinkle down. She didn't know why but the previous day with the crew had left her somewhat happy, despite the circumstances. She thought that a pirate crew would be horrible and vicious, but as it turns out they were all very nice despite their odd quirkiness.

She danced around the snow happily, forming a small snowman that represented the one she and Anna had built as children. From there her sculptures started to take more wonderful and precise form. She turned part of the floor into ice instead of snow, and skated around without a care in the world. She felt like she had her freedom again, and this time wasn't alone. She doubted that she would be with the pirate crew for that long, but just the presence of other people helped to reassure her.

She started to laugh and skated even faster around the mast of the ship, letting the snow flare from her hands onto the deck. She had lost track of where she was going for a moment though and slid straight into a pile of snow, laughing delightedly as she lay there on the ground.

All that joy sunk away from her as she opened her eyes. And saw Luffy standing over her with a piece of meat in his mouth, an astonished look on his face.

Elsa got up from the snow quickly and backed away from him, the rubber boy staring at her in awe.

"Just now… you were making snow and stuff and…" Luffy muttered out, pulling the chunk of meat away from his mouth. Elsa felt fear of judgment and hate rise up inside her, and put her hands up pleadingly.

"I-I'm sorry, I just… you see I was…" She stuttered out, trying to find something to say. _"Please don't kick me off the ship, I just…"_

"That was **amazing**!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes. Elsa blinked for a moment before looking up at Luffy, seeing his dumbfounded and excited face. "You were making more snow and snowmen; I've never seen anything like that! That's so cool~!"

"You… you're not afraid of my power?" Elsa asked slowly, earning a questioning look from the Pirate Captain.

"What? Why would I? It's really awesome!" Luffy declared with a laugh, running through her snow. Elsa watched him, slightly bewildered by how easy he was taking this news. He was even having fun with it now. A snowball suddenly hit Elsa in the face, bringing her out of her stupor.

"You dropped your guard!" Luffy teased with a laugh. Elsa wiped the snow off her face and had an annoyed but slightly amused expression.

"You really think you can beat a woman with snow powers in a snowball fight?" Elsa asked, letting her hands dance around to make a wall of snow and a group of snowballs on the ground.

"Bring it on!" Luffy challenged her, taking a step on his own little fort and pounding his chest. Elsa smirked and raised her hands, and the many snowballs lifted in the air with them.

"Alright you asked for it." She pointed out, and started launching the snowballs at high speed.

"Huh?" Luffy said before being pelted by a barrage of snow in almost an instant. For a moment he was still standing, a giant blob of snow covering his top half before falling on his back. Elsa couldn't help but laugh as she saw him tumble back, but soon felt a tiny bit of remorse.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" She asked, remaining behind her fort just in case. Soon she saw his arms stretch up, and again she had forgotten he had some odd power to him as well. Was that what made him so unafraid? That now, with someone else who has powers, it was just normal to him? She wasn't sure, but at the moment she had to focus, because the outstretched arms were now gathering up tons of snow at his side and forming a huge ball.

"Yosh, I'm ready!" Luffy shouted, holding the huge ball overhead and stepping on his fort. "Get ready for the giant snow bomb!"

"That's… really big…" Elsa muttered with a sweat drop, unsure of how to counter at first but smiled as he prepared to throw.

"Take this!" Luffy shouted, cocking his body back and getting ready to throw. Suddenly he was hit with another barrage of snow balls, knocking him off balance. He fell off his feet and hit the ground, the giant snowball smothering him. Elsa laughed as she watched him get buried, unable to contain the amount of fun she was having just in this one snowball fight with Luffy. She then puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you surrender, good sir?" She asked with a mock deep voice. She watched as the snow exploded off of Luffy almost instantly, making her drop her jaw in slight shock.

"Never!" Luffy roared before grabbing another snowball and hitting her head on, catching her off guard.

"Hey, I won already!" Elsa complained while laughing, grabbing another snowball and launching at him, pelting him in the face as well. "Can we take a quick break?"

"Alright, break time!" Luffy declared with a large grin and laughed. "You were a great opponent, I'll have to beat you at this someday!"

"Not if I keep my skills in good shape." Elsa said, holding her arm out and flexing it like she had big muscles. Luffy couldn't help but laugh as he walked back over to Elsa, leaning against the railing next to her. The two were silent for a moment, their laughs finally dying down. She started to feel a bit of regret for not telling him or the crew earlier of her powers, despite their generosity.

"I'm sorry about… not telling you guys about my powers, I was just… scared." Elsa admitted, earning a questioning look from Luffy.

"Ah that's ok, don't worry about it. I'm sure you have your reasons for not saying anything." Luffy shrugged casually, making Elsa relax.

"Thank you then, for giving me privacy. It's just that… there aren't really people I know I can trust with such knowledge… usually they would be afraid and call me a monster." She muttered with a deep sigh.

"Why would we do that? We're monsters too!" Luffy laughed, stretching out his face. "See?" Elsa couldn't contain her laughter as she watched him do so, trying to cover her mouth.

"I suppose you are…" She said, forcing her laughter down. "But I've never met anyone like you before or your crew really. But then again, I was sealed off for most of my life…"

"Don't worry so much!" Luffy declared, seeing her thoughtful face and nudging her side. "We're not gonna treat you any different because you can make snow. It's a really cool power!"

"Why thank you, Luffy." Elsa chuckled, grabbing his cheek and stretching it. "Your rubber powers are quite entertaining as well."

"I know right?" Luffy laughed again, and Elsa joined him as she let go of his cheek. The two turned back to the ocean and stared out at its beauty again, the atmosphere around them very light and casual now. Elsa was happy for once, for she could honestly be around someone without the fear of her powers or of the person standing next to her.

"By the way, why are you up so late?" Elsa asked with a raised brow.

"Oh I was grabbing a midnight snack! Sanji doesn't like me doing that, so don't tell him." Luffy said, putting a finger over his mouth. Elsa chuckled and nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." She reassured him, making him breath out in relief and nod. She still found it hard to believe the boy in front of her was a pirate though, and captain no less. He was just so… nice.

"Hey Luffy…" Elsa started, a question popping up in her head. The rubber boy turned to her, awaiting her question. "Why did you become a pirate?"

"That's easy, to become the Pirate King!" Luffy answered quickly with a large grin. Elsa remembered his words from the meal and chuckled, but shook her head.

"I don't mean that, I mean why a pirate? The stories of heard of them are never good, they attack innocent people and take what they want." Elsa pointed out. "You don't seem like either of those."

Luffy stood up fully and this time, instead of his large stupid grin, he just gave a small thoughtful smile. "Being a pirate's not about any of those things. It's about being free on the ocean to do what you want! To be able to go on as many adventures as you please with the friends you have! That's what a real pirate is, and that's why I want to become the Pirate King! He's the man with the most freedom on the ocean!"

Elsa felt herself taken back by his speech again, but this time seeing the rubber boy in a new light. He wasn't afraid to go forth and capture his dream; in fact he was going forth and trying to claim it now. Despite all his childish ways that she saw, she couldn't help but see him as a man as well, one she felt a glimmer of respect for. For being able to do what she had been afraid of doing her whole life.

"That… sounds amazing. Thank you, Luffy. For explaining that to me." Elsa said, offering a genuine smile.

"No problem!" Luffy said grinning back at her. "By the way, join my crew!"

"Oka- wait what?" Elsa said jumping at his suggestion. He just stood there with a stupid grin and laughing.

"I said join my crew!" Luffy repeated easily. "You're a nice lady and your snow thing is really cool!"

"You ask me so easily but… I'm not so sure what to say…" Elsa said, feeling the gravity of what he was actually asking weigh on her shoulders. Joining a pirate crew was no small thing.

"Just say yes then! It's easy!" Luffy laughed, waiting expectantly for her answer. Elsa found herself becoming nervous and playing with her hair, his question still throwing her off but for some reason making her happy. It honestly felt very nice to be accepted like this, but she was a Queen. A queen who left her kingdom that is. Maybe it was alright.

"You make it _sound _easy but… can I think about it first?" Elsa asked, still unable to find her answer.

"No, just join." Luffy said leaving no room for argument, making Elsa sweat drop.

"This is a big decision! Just give me some time, okay?" She said pushing his shoulder with a laugh.

"Alright that's fine." Luffy agreed with a nod. "I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm beat! Welcome to the crew!" Luffy shouted as he ran off back to the men's quarters.

"He is not leaving much room for disagreement, is he?" Elsa muttered to herself with a smirk. She looked back out to the ocean, and truly thought it over in her head. Should she join Luffy's crew? They were certainly an odd bunch, but just in one night with the captain, she had the most fun she's ever had in years. And what he said about freedom as a pirate… it was what she wanted wasn't it? To be free, and if she were with this pirate crew, she'd no longer be alone.

Still, it was a lot to think about, and she felt her own sleepiness hit her. She decided to head to bed, and sleep on it. Maybe she would have her answer in the morning.

_To be continued…_

**Wow that was a long chapter! But it all felt necessary as the follow up to the previous one! I hope you all enjoyed, I had a bit of fun writing it! Also if you're expecting any kind of pairing, you'll be disappointed. I'm a firm believer in the fact that Luffy just isn't the kind of guy for relationships, and same with Zoro. Romance just doesn't fit that well into the One Piece category, unless you're referring to adventure! :P Also if you think it was too quick for Luffy to ask her to join the crew, then you certainly don't know Luffy. He's always spontaneous like that. But anyways, thank you for reading, please leave a review and favorite for me!**


End file.
